The Topic
by Blackfang64
Summary: Most couples tend to avoid the discussion of this, some don't. For Natsuki, she's going to tell Shizuru she's ready. ShizNat humour


**Author: I guess this is the topic which most couples tend to avoid talking about, or rather to embarrass to say. Then again, I don't know, all I know is that this is the humorous side to it. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

_What to do, what to do? _

Tossing and turning from where she laid, the girl with long midnight blue haired found it harder and harder to get to sleep.

_Get a hold of yourself Natsuki! _

Giving up quickly in wrestling with her thoughts, Natsuki's hand wondered aimlessly around through the darkness before grabbing hold of the switch. The room became mostly lit as the blunette shielded her eyes, adapting herself slowly to the light. "Damnit!" she cursed out loud to herself as she threw herself up where she laid.

_Why can't I get to sleep? _

Steadying her breaths, Natsuki folded her legs up towards her before wrapping her arms around them. Resting her chin against the feel of her bed sheets wrapped around her legs, Natsuki's jade eyes began to soften as she became entranced with her thoughts.

_Is that topic really bugging me that much? _

Jade eyes shifted away from her legs towards the picture frame standing beside her lamp. The picture showed Natsuki with a rather annoyed expression on her face as another girl had her arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Idolising the girl's beauty, Natsuki smiled warmly as her eyes began to trace around the girl's face, staring intensely into the pair of scarlet drenched eyes.

_Shizuru... how long have we been dating now? _

"About a year and a half" slipped off her tongue as she gazed blankly at the air, retracing the time she had spent with Shizuru.

_Not once did you bring 'it' up. I wonder how long I've made you wait for it. _

The thought itself brought a gloomy sadness over her eyes as the image of Shizuru suffering almost brought Natsuki to tears.

_I know how much pain you suffered while you waited for me to return your feelings, needless to say I don't want you to have to suffer for my actions. _

Memories of the carnival and its aftermath played through Natsuki's mind as she closed her eyes.

_Shizuru, your patience will not have been wasted. Tomorrow, I'll tell you I'm ready _

Falling back against her bed, Natsuki drifted off into a peaceful slumber as morning was to come.

**-0-0-**

"Shizuru, can we talk?" Natsuki had arrived outside of Shizuru's room on the campus.

Shizuru could see the seriousness in Natsuki's tense jade eyes as she smiled. "Of course, come in" stepping aside to allow the blunette in, Shizuru's scarlet eyes never took themselves away from the stunning look of Natsuki. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well..." all the confidence quickly left Natsuki's body as she found herself nervous and embarrassed. "It's just... we've been dating for a long time and..." Natsuki's hand scratched the back of her head as she struggled to keep a perfect composure. "I know that you have waited for so long for 'this' and..." emphasising slightly on the word, Natsuki could see she had Shizuru's complete attention on her. "Well, I'm... ready to take our relationship to the next level"

_It's now or never... _

Shizuru felt her cheeks blooming furiously beet red, but dismissed it as she waited for what the blunette had to say next. _'Is she going to finally allow us to-?'_ the thought itself sent sweating running down the back of her neck, despite the calm and collected face she was keeping.

"Shizuru, I'm... I'm ready to..." the dramatic pause sent both girls' heart beats beating furiously before Natsuki finally finished.

"Oh Natsuki, you don't know how happy I am to hear this" not wanting to wait for the blunette to say it, Shizuru interrupted Natsuki as her eyes bloomed with joy and happiness.

"R-really?" Natsuki was suddenly pulled away as Shizuru had grabbed hold of her wrist and led her away towards the bedroom. "Shizuru, where are we going?"

"Where else, to the bedroom. I want to do it with Natsuki now" Shizuru didn't waste any second in releasing all the pent up energy she had been holding back as she brought Natsuki into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Do it? Wait, no Shizuru, what I meant to say was I'm ready to move in with youuu-" Natsuki fumbled the words out to quickly that Shizuru didn't hear them as she begun to work her magic. Needless to say, it was soon followed by strange noises and names being called out.

"Quiet the fuck down, could you? Some of us are trying to study!" Nao kicked against the wall from her room, trying to shut off the noise coming from the other side. "Stupid Natsuki and her hormones"

**End...?**

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: Ara, we were dating for a year and a half and we never did it? How come? (Looks at Natsuki with teary eyes) **

**Natsuki: What, what's wrong with waiting huh? It's a good sign of respect in a relationship. First time shouldn't be done within a month of dating you know **

**Shizuru: Ara, you may be right. Still, I wanted to do it with Natsuki so bad, I almost considering mas- **

**Natsuki: Baka! Don't say that! **

**Shizuru: What, mastering the courage to talk to you about it? **

**Natsuki: Oh, uh. Not that, I thought you were going to say something else (blushes furiously)**

**Shizuru: Like what? **

**Natsuki:... Never mind, end this Omake now! **

**End of Omake:**

**Author: Okay, so I guess the topic Natsuki was referring to about isn't one that all couples fear of talking about... or maybe they do, I don't know. Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to read and review! **


End file.
